Wuthering Heights (location)
Wuthering Heights is the main setting from Emily Brontë's novel of the same name. It is a gloomy, Gothic house located in the Yorkshire moors where most of the story's events are played out at. It is the official home of the Earnshaw family where they took in an gypsy orphan into their home and he grows up to be a demented, tortured man. Description Wuthering Heights is the titular location and main setting in the novel. It is a 16th-century farmhouse located in the Yorkshire Moors on the northern hilltop overlooking the moors, about 4 miles away from its neighbouring house Thrushcross Grange and its nearest town being Gimmerton. The property earned the name "Wuthering" as a term describing the bleak and miserable stormy winds that often occur around the moors where the Heights is located. The property consists of a layout assembling a farm. It is surrounded by a wall that has two gates; the main and garden gate. It also includes a barn and stable for the horses, and the farmhouse itself which is the manor itself. The rooms inside include a kitchen, sitting room, 4 bedrooms, and 2 garrets. The Heights is seen as a dark and gloomy place where even the lives of those who live there become more dysfunctional and harsh later in life. It was also the sight of some of the most dramatic moments in the novel, such as Hareton being dropped over the banister as a baby but saved by Heathcliff, and Catherine making her shocking love confession about Heathcliff. It is also a place where most of the lives of its inhabitants were cut short, where disease and hardship would have run rapid there and had died at a young age. (e.g. Frances Earnshaw dying from consumption after childbirth and Linton Heathcliff succumbing to his frail health). It is often not the best and safest place for the sickly and the weak. Storyline In the 1770s, Mr. Earnshaw was the original owner of the Heights, and resided there with him wife Mrs. Earnshaw. Their children were born at the Heights; Hindley in 1757 followed by Catherine in 1765. Around 1771, Mr. Earnshaw departs on a trip to Liverpool and comes back home with a Gypsy orphan he discovered living on the streets. He takes him into his home and names him Heathcliff, after a son who had died in infancy. Mrs. Earnshaw dies about 2 years later, while Mr. Earnshaw continued to raise his children on his own until his health begins to fail. He has Hindley sent off to college and let Heathcliff and Catherine be more closer to each other. After he dies, Hindley inherits the Heights and comes back home with his wife Frances. He turns Heathcliff into a servant, while Catherine was injured while spying on the Linton's at the Grange and nursed back to health there. She comes home 5 weeks later as a pampered, noble lady. The Linton's come over to the Heights for a Christmas party. Heathcliff tries to impress Catherine, but ends up nearly fighting Edgar and being humiliated by Hindley. Heathcliff decides to take revenge on his foster brother. Inhabitants/Visitors Inspirations Category:Main settings Category:Houses Category:Gothic buildings Category:Brontë places Category:Settings